


Dean's 40th Birthday

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's the first birthday for Dean since they retired from hunting.





	Dean's 40th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Dean Winchester the man who ruined my social life. Who am I kidding I never had one lol.

Dean was laying in bed when Sam walked with breakfast for them. He rolled over when he heard the younger man opened the door. 

“Mornin' Sammy.” 

“Morning baby.” Sam said as he sat the breakfast on the night stand. 

Sam sat back down on the bed next to his husband. He leaned over and kissed Dean softly. Dean pulled the younger man into a deeper kiss.

Sam pulled away and smiled. “Happy birthday Dee.” 

“Thanks baby boy.” Dean smiled brightly. 

Sam put the food between and handed the older man his coffee. They ate their breakfast and drink their coffee together. Once they were done they took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them together. 

“Is there anything you want to do today?” 

“Honestly Sammy, I just want to hang out here with you and watch movies with you all day.” He said with a smile. 

“That sounds like a great plan.” 

*****

Sam took Dean's hand and walked into the livingroom. Sam handed his brother the remote so he could pick something to watch. Dean picked Friday The 13th (1980) he hit play and cuddled closely to Sam. The younger man wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him closely. The older man laid his head on the Sam's shoulder. The older man looked down at their joined hands. He looked at his wedding ring and smiled. Sam watched Dean more then the movie, his husband looked so happy. Once the movie was over, Sam pulled away from Dean and got up to get Dean his gift. 

“Here's your gift.” Sam said softly.

Dean took the gift and opened it. He was shocked to see Led Zeppelin's first album. He looked at Sam who was standing there looking nervously like he use when they were younger. He put his gift down and got up. 

He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him into hug. “It's perfect Sammy.” He smiled as he pulled away. 

Dean put the album on a book case where he kept the other ones. He walked back over to Sam and pulled him back onto the couch. They found another movie to watch together. Sam laid down on the couch with his head on Dean's lap. Dean ran his fingers through his baby brother's hair. This had to be one of the best birthdays he had ever had, just him and Sam together. The older man had never been happier in his life. They left hunting, they have a home now that all theirs. They both have jobs that they love and they were able to get married last year. 

“I love you Sammy.” The older man said softly. 

“I love you too Dee.” Sam smiled sweetly at his brother. 

*****

Sam sat up and leaned into the older man. Dean cupped Sam's face and kissed with his passion. Sam got into his brother's lap. The older man cupped Sam's ass and gave it a good squeeze. Sam moaned into the Dean's mouth. The two pulled away from to each other so they could catch their breath. Sam could feel Dean's hard cock against his ass through their sleep pants. The younger man started to move a little. 

“Fuck, I need you to ride baby boy.” Dean moaned. 

Sam stood up and took off his clothes. Dean looked at his naked husband and could have came right there and then. Sam's cock was beautiful, it was 10 inches long, thick and curved a little. Sam looked at his husband with smirk. 

“You're a little over dressed Dee.” 

Dean stood up and took off his clothes also. Sam pushed him back down on the couch and got on top of him. Dean got the lube out of the under the couch cushion. Dean put lube on his finger and slid it into his brother's tight hole. Sam moaned and started to fuck himself on the finger. The older man put another in and started to scissor his fingers. Dean hit Sam's sweet spot, the younger moaned softly at the feeling. He leaned down and suck on mark on Dean's shoulder. 

“Dee, I'm ready.” The younger man moaned. 

Dean put lube on his cock and held at the base so Sam could slid down. The both moaned loudly when Sam's bottomed out. The younger man started to bounce up and down on his brother's cock. Dean held onto Sam's hips so tightly that he knew that it was going to leave marks. Dean started to meet Sam's movements. 

“Fuck Sammy you still so tight.” He moaned. 

Dean hit Sam's sweet spot over and over. The younger man knew he was close to coming but he wanted Dean to come with him. Sam started to fuck himself harder and faster on his brother's cock.

“Shit, I'm close.” Sam said. 

“Come for me baby boy.” Dean whispered into Sam's ear. 

Sam moaned Dean's name as he came hard untouched on himself and Dean's stomach and chest. Dean felt Sam tighten around him. The younger keep moving on his cock. Sam felt the warmness of Dean's come in him as Dean moaned his name. Sam cupped his brother's face and kissed him softly. Sam pulled off of Dean and took his tee shirt and cleaned them both off. They both their night pants back on and they laid on the couch together.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held him closely. “I love you Sammy.” 

Sam looked up and smiled at his older brother. “I love you too Dee.” 

Dean kissed Sam's head as Sam put on the other movie for them to watch. They spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching the movies together.


End file.
